


Your Heart is My Galaxy

by Peluchin



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Truten - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Partying, Truten, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peluchin/pseuds/Peluchin
Summary: (Trunks is 17, Goten is 16)When Trunks isn't looking, Goten likes to reach out and touch his soft, lavender hair. When Trunks laughs, it's so contagious that it makes Goten's heart melt and he can't help but respond with his own laughter.Goten has kept his feelings for his best friend a secret for as long as he can remember; he absolutely cannot risk ruining their friendship. He has kept his emotions in check almost all throughout high school now, though one drunken night at a dumb party might ruin everything he has worked so hard to protect for all these years...
Relationships: Trunks Briefs & Son Goten, Trunks Briefs/Son Goten, Truten - Relationship
Comments: 25
Kudos: 64





	1. Messy feelings and a rainy night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fan fiction I have ever started/written, please be gentle!  
> Takes place in the 'canon' timeline following DBZ and assumed DBS has passed since Trunks and Goten are teenagers in the beginning, though no major events from either will really be mentioned (Except Gotenks/fusion). GT is not canon nor did GT occur for this fic's timeline. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my favorite boys! Kudos would definitely motivate me to continue working on the story since I was very nervous posting this ♡
> 
> The party is not the main stage or focus of this fic :)

_CRACKLE, BOOOOOOM!_

The sudden explosion of a tree struck by lightning and blown from its roots nearby jolted Goten awake. It was an ungodly hour of the night.

He sat up panting and clutching crumpled sheets to his chest, with a bright sheen of sweat coating his bewildered expression. His unruly hair stuck out in every direction, so perfectly raven-colored that you could barely make out the outlines of it in the dim light beaming in from outside. After a few seconds of not knowing where the hell he even was, Goten finally closed his eyes for a brief moment and let out a tired sigh. He lazily opened them again to look out the window, which looked like something out of a fairy tale in that moment; the soft, blue glow of the night sky magnificently pouring in through the glass and painting his room. It looked eery. 

“Nngshkr,” a husky voice groaned.

Goten’s eyes snapped wide open again and his gaze quickly jumped to the bundle of blankets and pillows on the floor that made a makeshift bed beside his own. 

_‘Trunks’_ Goten thought to himself flatly. He had, in all seriousness, somehow forgotten about the sleeping prince curled up on his bedroom floor. 

_‘Crap, I still feel dizzy.’_ The two boys had come back from a party a few hours ago, that of course, Trunks had convinced Goten to attend. Both of them had drank way too much, even for their body mass and half-Saiyan genes to have handled gracefully. Although Goten was sixteen and Trunks was seventeen, it was never hard for them to get their hands on booze at these parties. It was never hard for anyone to get shit-faced at these things; most of the parties Goten was dragged to were thrown by Trunks’ rich friends, and they owned limitless supplies of alcohol.

Trunks shifted his position a bit, startling Goten again for a second. Trunks’ sleeping positions were insane; he was spread out in such an inhuman way that his neck appeared as if it might break off at some point, and one leg was sticking out so sharply in the air that it might have already been broken. Goten blinked and suppressed a sleepy laugh under his breath. He caught a taste of something spicy while he did so. _‘Cinnamon? What was I even drinking?’_

Goten laid back down on his pillow, and the memories of the earlier night hit him all at once.

Goten had been honest with his mom about the party Trunks was dragging him to from the start. 

“‘Ten, there’s nothing wrong with lying once in a while. You’re too honest!” Trunks had scolded him. “Your fault for always forcing me to do stuff I don’t wanna do!” Goten retaliated. Trunks was miffed that his younger friend was only allowed to the party on the condition that they both return to Mount Paozu at no later than midnight, and that Trunks sleep over. Admittedly, Goten did feel guilty about putting a damper on his best friend’s plans, but the truth of the matter was that Trunks always got what he wanted when it came to Goten. All it took was a single pout from Trunks to convince him. Maybe that’s why Goten started off even bothering to deny his outlandish requests in the first place; if he agreed to Trunks’ ridiculous pleas right away, he would never get to see his adorable puppy dog face as he pleaded with Goten to agree to all his stupid ideas. 

Trunks would delicately curtsy so that Goten would tower over him and be forced to look down at him. The way Trunks’ soft hair would then bounce as he tilted his chin upwards and pouted those full, pretty lips up at him. The way he would crinkle his annoyingly perfect eyebrows and blink dramatically before giving the final blow; he’d slowly start opening his eyes so that his eyelashes would flutter before revealing their cool, icy stare. They were an impossible hued blue; he could mesmerize a rock if he stared at it long enough. 

_B’Thump_

There it was again. His heart pounding against his chest at the thought of just how damn beautiful Trunks was. Goten had always known his best friend was attractive; as kids, Goten loved reaching out to touch Trunks’ lavender hair when he wasn’t looking. He loved the way the silky strands felt against his fingers when he managed to sneak a touch. The way his chilling eyes almost looked angelic, even when Trunks was planning something demonic. 

It goes without saying that Trunks grew up to be tenfold more attractive during his teenage years once he started developing more of Vegeta’s features; his chiseled chin and sculpted cheekbones, his more serious gaze. Goten had never cared too much about his own appearance; he knew he wasn’t exactly bad looking himself, and the hoards of both girls and boys who flocked around him could attest to that (not that he particularly enjoyed the attention).

The thought hidden deep in the back of his mind suddenly bubbled outward. He was in love with Trunks. Irrevocably, deafeningly in love with his best friend. 

Goten had also known this since they were kids. He didn’t know what to call it back then, but from the moment both their forefingers perfectly connected and their bodies were fused into one another, everything changed. It felt like the galaxy had been scooped up in a ladle and poured over them when it happened, stars and planets and all. Goten and Trunks had become one person, and their fears and thoughts melted into one another. He felt whole, like nothing could ever hurt or tear them apart. Then when time ran out and their minds and bodies were pulled apart, the entire universe felt like it had collapsed on Goten’s small shoulders. It was then that he realized he would never be able to live without his best friend.

As the years came and went and they both grew older, Goten finally realized what it was he had been feeling for so long. It was love. It had always been love. Such a short, simple word- how could he not have realized it sooner? 

“Go…” Trunks mumbled in his sleep. Goten quickly sat up again, hoping so badly that his name was what was going to tumble out of Trunks’ drunken sleep talk. “-geta. Ah ha ha…” Trunks trailed off before stifling the rest of his dumb chuckle with a snore.  
_‘Idiot’_ Goten thought to himself as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He let himself fall back onto his pillow and then scooped it up by resting his arms beneath it. He really wasn’t sleepy at all anymore, so he decided to just stare at his ceiling until the emptiness drove him nuts and he would have no choice but to pass out.

Watching the soft movement of the rain’s _pitter-pattering_ shadows being reflected onto his ceiling, Goten continued to piece together a little more of what had happened at that dumb party. They had both arrived through the backyard; Trunks nonchalantly pushed open the small gates as if he owned the place. Ironically, it almost felt as if they had gone there on a date together; as soon as they had walked through the gates, they followed a small pathway made of cobblestone. It was narrow and uneven, but Trunks didn’t want Goten to feel as if he was going to be left behind, so he had thrown his arm around Goten’s neck. They both squeezed through the walkway as they meandered through the entanglement of trees and plants engulfing it. _‘Seriously, did we just walk into a jungle?’_ Goten remembered thinking to himself, annoyed. 

Well, he wasn’t really annoyed. The weight of Trunks’ arm on Goten’s body felt like it was burning through his shirt and onto his skin. And the little walk and garden itself looked kind of phenomenal. There were lanterns hidden up in some of the trees, and bright strings of lights swirled and draped all over the place. The whole experience felt like they were walking through a constellation.

“Trunks, you’re here! Ah- Goten, you too! Think fast!” Goten and Trunks swiftly reached out to grab the bottles of beer one of their classmates had flung at them. “Still don’t know how you guys do that,” the teen pouted. He was obsessed with how fast the two half-Saiyans’ reflexes were. Almost as soon as that happened, Trunks was surrounded by a small swarm of peers. Goten felt a small pang of jealousy in his heart; it was only natural that Trunks attracted so many people to him, everyone was desperate to know him and to be his friend. And, of course, to date him.

Trunks had started dating a year prior, at sixteen. It was only a matter of time before it happened; he had already been popular for years before that. Goten remembered dreading the day Trunks finally announced an interest in someone or that he had a girlfriend. In fact, it was suspicious how long it took, when everyone around them started dating at such young ages (his dad was twelve when he got engaged to his mom, for Kami’s sake!). Goten wondered why Trunks hesitated for so long; was he waiting for something? Perhaps, for someone? His answer came suddenly one day when Trunks angrily tore his game console off the floor and sent it flying out his window. “Holy shit, Trunks, Bulma is NOT going to buy you another one! That’s like the third one you’ve sent flying this month alone! It’s just a game…” Goten had begun to nervously yell at Trunks, when his lavender-haired friend stood up suddenly and pulled Goten to his feet with him by grabbing his wrists. Trunks had grabbed Goten’s wrists forcefully, but it didn’t hurt Goten physically- he was just as strong as he was. They just stood there for what felt like hours, but must have only been a few minutes. Trunks was shaking and looking down at his feet, trying to find the right words for what he wanted say to Goten with such ferocity.

“Hey, man, it-…i-it’s okay, really. I’ll tell your mom I’m the one who lost my temper this time, aha” Goten felt himself stumble through every word as he tried to comfort Trunks, all the while attempting to swallow the lump he felt forming in his own throat. Trunks still remained silent, looking at the floor and never once loosening his grip on either of Goten’s wrists. There was a tiny shrivel of hope hanging in the back of Goten’s mind that Trunks might actually be trying to confess he had feelings for him, but he just kept pushing it way back there. Finally, when the air around them started to feel so still and heavy that Goten was beginning to wonder if Vegeta had ordered Trunks room secretly be built into another gravity training room, Trunks’ threw his gaze up and locked eyes with Goten’s.

“I’m gay.” 

Goten blinked twice with a wide-eyed expression and his jaw slightly drooped in shock. He was more more surprised by the intensity in which Trunks suddenly blurted out his revelation, than what the actual contents of it were. “O-oh. That’s cool.” Goten finally manage to choke out, his voice cracking a little. Trunks winced at his friend’s reaction and quickly croaked out, “Do you hate me?”

“What kind of stupid question is that?” Goten replied defensively. Trunks grimaced, still without looking away, and his eyes looked translucent as he squinted in what looked like shards of glass beginning to break through…tears. He was tearing up. Goten’s heart sank, realizing his best friend must have been agonizing over how to come out to him for years now. Goten wasn’t good with emotions. Not when they actually mattered, anyway. At one point everyone in his family had died when he was only seven, _including_ himself; so now he tried to live life without thinking too much about the painful motions of it like words and feelings. He broke free from Trunks’ hypnotic trance and looked away from his chilling stare, biting his lips in a slight pout. Pouting had always been a bad habit of Goten’s since he was a child. He felt Trunks’ hands grow cold around his wrists in response.

Goten shut his eyes, still looking down, beginning to sweat. _‘Oh. I see now why this was so hard for Trunks,’_ Goten thought to himself in a panic. _‘I could never hate you because I’m in love with you’_ is what Goten wanted to blurt out. 

“I like boys too, Trunks. Girls too, but boys more,” Goten finally quivered out instead, in a soft voice. Goten did like girls, he wasn’t lying, but it was hard to actually say that out loud since the only person he thought about romantically on this planet was standing right in front of him, and he was a boy. As soon as Goten had let that out, the air around them felt lighter and Trunks released his grip on Goten’s wrists. He had looked away before Goten managed to look back up to try and gauge his expression. _‘Uh…what just happened?’_

“Let’s go get something to eat,” Trunks said in a broken voice, having now stepped out the door of his room and into the hallway, without looking back at Goten. That was the last time they spoke about that day, and Goten never did know what Trunks’ face looked like when he inadvertently came out to him as well.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Party heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten continues to silently lay in bed while trying to piece together what happened at the party he and Trunks went to.

_Trunks’ soft snores rippled through the stillness in Goten’s room._

Goten had gotten distracted remembering back on when he first realized he was in love with his best friend, and on how weird of an event it had been when they both came out to each other. 

He suddenly realized that he had forgotten about the party and its events from earlier, so he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes in an attempt to try and think clearly on what happened there. “I’m already feeling hungover, ‘course I can’t think straight right now,” Goten mumbled to himself as he shifted positions and turned to his side. He pulled the pillow from underneath his head and instead hugged it to his chest as he peered out the window and into the rainy, moonlit sky outside. It was no longer thundering, just raining. The moon was large and ominous tonight. _‘If I had been born with a tail, we would have been in big trouble right now,’_ Goten randomly thought to himself. _‘Augh, it’s such a beautiful night.’_

Almost as beautiful as the sight of the prince sleeping on his floor- _’Eh, no, actually; that’s not really an attractive sight right now.’_ Goten held back laughter as he stole another glance at Trunks. His inhuman position had mutated into another monstrosity of a pose. Trunks was now face down, breathing into the carpet, while the rest of his body was twisted away from it in a painful looking angle. He was out stone cold from all the alcohol he had pounded down earlier, that’s for damn sure.

Goten leaned back into his bed and stared up at the ceiling, biting his lip while once more thinking back on the earlier events of the night. 

As soon as Goten and Trunks had stepped foot into the main party stage, Trunks became the center of attention. He always did, it was inevitable. Despite all the people trying to encroach in on their personal space and get between them, Trunks and Goten still managed to walk pressed together, past the pool that was brimming with bodies of drunk teenagers. They both ended up inside the extravagant home that was holding the party, and made their way through the tightly packed kitchen and hallway until they ended up in what seemed like the living room. 

_‘This room alone is like three times the size of my entire house,’_ Goten thought while he pressed himself closer to Trunks to avoid getting separated. Trunks motioned with his chin to some ridiculous looking luxury love-seat that wasn’t taken, so Goten made his way over to the conversation pit by the fireplace it was in. Trunks walked over to a make-shift bar some teens had set up which was littered with an endless array of alcohol to choose from. 

As soon as Goten left Trunks’ side, he felt people rush at the chance to take his place beside him. Goten rolled his eyes and pushed through the crowd, plopping himself in the middle of the loveseat with his arms crossed so no one else would try and sit next to him. He had long since finished the first beer he had been handed, and wasn’t really craving another one, but he'd be damned if he wouldn’t pound another drink or two to make the night go by faster anyway.

\---------------- 

Another drink or two turned out to be another six or seven, and eventually Goten had lost count of how many drinks he had pounded down, or what he was even drinking anymore. He could no longer keep up with the conversation; the room was vibrating from the insanely loud music, and the colorful lights beaming down on him were starting to make him dizzy. There were a couple people squeezed into the sofa with him and Trunks now, and others surrounding them in the conversation pit while they gossiped and laughed about random shenanigans. Everybody there was drunk, including Trunks and himself. 

Goten’s eyelids were starting to feel so heavy that he decided to pull his knees up and rest his head on them for just a minute. He would close his eyes, only for a second…  


That was the worst decision he could have made at that moment.

As Goten got into position and plopped his cheek on his knees, he noticed that to the other side of Trunks there was another young man sitting dangerously close to him. 

Actually, this rando had Trunks half-sitting on his lap, as if he was his property. Goten blinked in confusion, beginning to feel a void in the pit of his stomach. It took a minute for Goten’s vision to really focus, and once it did, he also noticed that same guy’s hand was cupping Trunks’ crotch.  
_’What the fuck?’_ Goten blinked again and swallowed the giant lump that had now formed in his throat.

He stared harder, but the image didn’t change. Goten slightly moved his gaze upwards, and saw that the other teen was chuckling as he pressed his lips to Trunks’ neck and let his hands roam all over his chest.

 _‘What the fuck am I looking at right now?’_ Goten was now on his feet, huddled over the edge of the sofa in disbelief. He blinked harder and rubbed his eyes for good measure, but the visual was very clear and had hit him like a ton of bricks.

The young man all over Trunks was _stupid_ attractive, and Goten could tell he was undressing Trunks in his mind with the sick look his eyes had in them. Goten looked down at his hands and the outfit he was wearing. He suddenly felt stupid and plain; how could he ever compete with the type of people Trunks was able to attract? He just couldn’t. He wasn’t even on their same level.

And then a sick, twisted thought entered Goten’s mind, like a bullet grazing the surface. He felt a sheen of sweat start to form on his forehead. 

_‘Is Trunks sleeping with him? Is Trunks this comfortable with other boys I don’t know about?’_  
Was Trunks really sexually active already? Goten had never even thought to think about that possibility. He’s not sure what he was expecting, because not like there was ever going to be a chance for anything to happen between them, but he always had a little hope. Yet Trunks looked so casual and so deeply into the other man’s petting, that Goten had a feeling it was something Trunks was used to now. He caught one last glimpse and noticed the stranger sliding a hand down Trunks’ stomach, and before Goten even had a chance to process what he was looking at, his body reacted violently. He was out of that house in probably half a second…and there were definitely sounds of broken lamps and glass trailing behind him. _‘No one is supposed to know that I’m this strong…my mom is going to be mad, I- dammit, that’s not important right now.’_ Goten felt his heart breaking with every passing stride he took as he now stumbled through the lighted pathway that had felt so special to him earlier. Right before he pushed through the small gates, he felt a firm hand grab his shoulder. “Hey!” Goten yelled, when he suddenly turned to face a very drunk, and very flushed Trunks. 

“Goten, why did you leave me there, alone?” Trunks slurred out angrily.  
“Uh, seemed to me like you had plenty of company back there,” Goten spat out sarcastically. 

He hated it.

He hated how angry and resentful his response had sounded. Why was he acting this way towards his best friend? He really had no right to do so. There were a hundred thoughts running through Goten’s mind per second, all the while he sheepishly looked down at the floor without daring to look his drunk friend in the eye.

“Goten…” Trunks started again, this time sounding hurt.

Goten looked up and slowly locked his eyes with Trunks’. He noticed Trunks took a deep breath before he opened his mouth.

“That guy doesn’t mean shit to me.”  


Goten spat out a reply before he even had time to think about what was coming out of his own mouth.  
“Trunks, his hand went down your stomach. He was all over you, like a fucking leech- Kami, forget it, it’s not my business. But don’t keep dragging me out to these stupid parties if you’re just going to ignore me to go fool around with these guys.”

Trunks’ eyes flashed with intensity and he gripped Goten’s shoulders with both hands now. His face was still flushed, but he was no longer slurring when he replied, “’Ten. I’m not sleeping with him. I wouldn’t.”  
Goten felt his own face start to turn bright red, and anxiously pushed Trunks’ hands off his shoulders.

“Please don’t tell me about what you do or don’t do behind closed doors, Trunks. You’re my best friend and I love you, but I just can’t.” Trunks winced and took a step back in shock, but Goten was already out the gates by the time Trunks had reacted. He silently caught up to Goten and followed behind him. For once, Trunks was speechless.

Once the two half-Saiyans reached the outskirts of the city where no one would see them, they took off into the air and flew back to Goten’s home in Mount Paozu in silence.

**End of chapter 2.**


	3. Moonlit passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks loses his mind after he and Goten fly back to Mount Paozu. It looks as if Goten won't be making it back in time for his curfew, after all...

The two half-Saiyan friends descended wordlessly to the ground and silently continued on foot, passing Gohan’s home before finally reaching Goten’s.

Goten had pulled his wallet out of his back-pocket and was fumbling for the keys in his jacket, when he felt a sudden surge of ki to his right.

Any other time, Goten would have flung his wallet aside and quickly thrown up his arms or a blast in self-defense. No doubt about it. However, the young Saiyan was inebriated at that moment, and quite frankly, he had skipped out on the last few training sessions his dad had invited him to.

So when he saw the flash of yellow light form in the corner of his eye, he barely had time to turn around, let alone block the explosive blast that hit him like a bolt of lightning. The blast made impact with a scorching intensity and sent Goten flying several dozen feet into the air before he crashed into a neighboring river.

It took Goten a few seconds to bob his head up above the stream and grab hold of the rocky edge of land. He blinked wildly and threw himself over the riverbank, coughing out water while he watched Trunks descend from the flight he had taken to.

“Trunks what in the HELL was that? There’s no way in hell Gohan and my dad didn’t sense that surge of ki! Are you trying to get us both murdered by my mom!?” Goten shouted at his friend, in disbelief.

“Let’s spar, ‘Ten!” Trunks cooly said as his feet hit the floor, and he took a step back to crouch into a fighting position. He threw his fists up in front of him and looked ready to go.

“NO, Trunks! It’s past midnight already, what the fuck is wrong with you? You had too much to drink!” Goten cringed at the sound of his own tone, but he was so riled up by Trunks’ ludicrous actions that he couldn’t control himself.  
“Stand up, ‘Ten. I’m coming at you whether you’re ready or not.”  
Trunks began to step back, positioning himself into a fighting stance that Goten knew meant Trunks was serious. Goten quickly jumped to his feet and stepped forwards, still several feet apart from Trunks. He shivered and hugged himself; _holy shit was it cold._  
“Trunks, it’s freezing, knock it off! I’m not going to fight you!” Goten pouted, not bothering to take a fighting stance.  
Trunks delicately tucked back some lavender hair behind his ear, then shifted both arms back into position.  
“Why, because you know I’ll kick your ass?” Trunks snorted back at Goten in a teasing tone. The Saiyan prince was clearly still drunk off his _own_ ass.  
Before Goten had a chance to humor his best friend with a response, there was a golden flash and Trunks turned Super Saiyan.  
“Trunks! Gohan and my dad are going to come down on us like a hellfire any second!” Goten screeched, and before he could move, _**BAM!**_

Trunks had taken the opportunity to strike his friend’s chest with a kick and once again sent him flying.  
Goten twisted himself in the air to position for a landing, but Trunks was already underneath him with small ki-blasts formed in both fists; he threw up his arms and released the blasts, hitting Goten’s abdomen from an angle. Goten plummeted through the air and crashed into some trees.

Goten’s fall was broken by the branches and vines that trapped him, and he hung there, bewildered by what Trunks had just started. Was he really trying to spar? Right now? Past his curfew!?  
Goten shook himself out of his entanglement and dropped down to the ground, finally in position to fight. He wasn’t going to turn Super Saiyan out of fear of radiating too much ki, but he was done letting Trunks wipe the floor with him.

He readied his stance as he saw the golden glow approach him, and watched Trunks come into visibility from behind some trees. 

“‘Ten, why aren’t you going Super Saiyan? Don’t go easy on me!” Trunks hissed at his friend. Goten scrunched up his nose and rolled his eyes. “Dude, I’m not about to wake up my dad. I’m surprised your ki hasn’t woken him up. You must be getting weak!”  
Although Goten said those words with confidence, he knew for a fact that wasn’t even close to the truth. Trunks was naturally a genius, so he didn’t have to dedicate as much time studying for school as Goten did; which meant Trunks had a _lot_ more free time for training with Vegeta in their gravity room.

The ki radiating off Trunks suddenly grew tenfold in intensity. _'Wait, when did Trunks get THIS strong!?'_ Goten was a split second away from deciding to go Super Saiyan himself, when Trunks vanished in a flash and was suddenly on Goten.

Trunks jump-kicked Goten; his right foot connected with his gut, while he used both hands to grip Goten’s neck and forcefully push him backwards into the ground. As Goten’s back hit the dirt beneath them, Trunks threw himself on top of him. He wrapped his legs around Goten’s waist, and pinned both of Goten’s arms down. There was one last golden flash before his shining hair changed back to that soft lavender, and fell gracefully against his face.

“Uh,” Goten choked out, looking up at Trunks with his jaw dropped. He was completely stupefied. It’s not the fact that Trunks had physically pinned him to the ground, because yeah, that had happened plenty of times before while they sparred. Granted the wrapping of his legs around Goten’s waist was kind of new, but that wasn’t what had shocked Goten either.

Goten wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or what, but Trunks wasn’t even looking him in the eye anymore. He was biting his lip, his normally perfect hair a mess, scattered all over his forehead wildly. And…he was flushed? Flustered, maybe? But Goten could tell it wasn’t just a drunk off-his-ass alcohol flush…his face was bright red. Like the kind of bright red he’d feel himself turn when looking at those nudie magazines he hid under his bed in his room. 

Goten paused and let a few awkward, silent moments pass before he finally managed to let out a hushed, “T-trunks?”  
His voice cracked. Of course it did, he just _had_ to make the moment weirder. 

Trunks turned to look at Goten again but immediately squeezed his eyes shut. He was gritting his teeth now, and Goten could tell he was debating saying something. He couldn’t handle this, not right now while his head was still spinning from the alcohol and the images of that guy feeling up Trunks earlier, so he tried to joke his way out of whatever it was that was happening.  
Goten decided to mimic his child-self in an attempt to make Trunks laugh; “Trunks-kun…are you going to cry? I’m going to tell your papa!”

Trunks’ eyes snapped open to glare at Goten; he looked annoyed now.  
“Hey, wait, are you gonna barf on me?” Goten asked in his normal voice.

“You’re being so annoying right now. I don’t know what’s pissing me off more; that you’re being an idiot, or that I can’t handle how hot it is that I’m overpowering you.”

Goten could only imagine what his face must have looked like in response, because Trunks looked slightly embarrassed again and blushed when Goten could feel that his cheeks were red.

“T-Trunks, what are you talking about? How drunk are you?” Goten spat out, stumbling on every word.  
Trunks suddenly looked at Goten sharply. His icy eyes were burning with a fiery intensity that Goten hadn’t seen in them since they both fought Majin Buu a decade ago. It was all getting to be too much; he was starting to feel goosebumps on his arms.

“Goten, why were you so upset about me with that guy?” Trunks asked flatly.  
“Oh. Uh,” Goten gulped. “Trunks, really, I was wasted already. I still am.”  
“You are? That’s a relief,” Trunks nervously murmured, before speaking more clearly again. “Were you jealous, ’Ten? Are you jealous thinking I might have done it with someone before you’ve had a chance to?”  
Goten couldn’t believe Trunks was asking him this crap right now. He felt so embarrassed he might throw up.  
“That’s not it, Trunks.”  
“Have you then?”  
“What?”  
“Have you done it before?”  
Goten flinched. “No.”  
“Not with any guy, or any girl? But you’ve made out with someone before, right?”  
He wanted to scream.  
“ _No._ Not that it’s any of your business, Trunks, this is embarrassing. I’ve never had a chance to get close to anyone like that, between helping my dad with the farm and my mom constantly on my back about studying…”  
“You’ve never even kissed someone before?”  
“Why does it matter?”  
“It matters to me.”  
Goten let out an exasperated sigh.  
“Trunks, no. I’m not even sure I know how to kiss.”  
Without hesitation, Trunks breathed out, “Why haven’t you ever just asked me to show you how?”  
Goten was speechless.  
Trunks pursed his lips together, but continued. “I’ll teach you how to do it. We’re best friends. This kind of stuff is normal between best friends, you know?”  
Goten thought long and hard before finally swallowing and then speaking.  
“I-I…It would…yes. Yeah, okay. It would be nice to have my first kiss with someone important to me.” Screw it, _'I’m drunk anyway,'_ Goten thought to himself.  
Trunks eyes grew wide, like he couldn’t believe what he just heard.  
“'Ten…it won’t be weird, I promise.”  
And before Goten had a chance to say anything, Trunks unpinned his arms and cupped Goten’s cheeks gently with both hands. His eyelids dropped and his eyes suddenly turned dark, like they were hungry. He took his right hand and ran his fingers down the side of Goten’s face, gently brushing its surface.

Goten flinched- Trunks’ touch felt like a current of electricity against his cheek.  
_'I’m going to die,'_ Goten thought to himself miserably. _'There’s no coming back from this, is there?'_

Trunks never once broke eye contact with Goten. After a few moments passed, Trunks’ eyes finally lit up and he lifted Goten’s chin with his right hand while he used his other to hold his head, his fingers curling themselves in Goten’s wild hair.  
Goten thought he was going to die when Trunks tangled his hand in his hair; he never imagined it would feel so good for him to touch his hair. After all, Goten was usually the one secretly touching _Trunks’_ hair when he wasn’t looking.

And then it happened.

Like a symphony playing in perfect harmony, the pounding of their hearts aligned and beat in flawless synchrony.

Trunks closed his eyes, slightly gripped Goten’s chin, and leaned in. He pressed his lips to Goten’s, and Goten swears he felt sparks fly when they finally connected.

It was like nothing else Goten had ever experienced or imagined in his life. Trunks’ lips felt warm and soft and incredible against his own, like they existed solely to kiss his own. His mouth tasted bittersweet from all the alcohol he had earlier, and it made Goten’s lips tingle. Goten couldn’t fathom how he had managed to live this long without ever having kissed his best friend.  
Trunks shifted his weight a bit and moved his hand away from Goten’s chin, then slowly trailed it down the side of his torso; he reached Goten’s hip and nervously placed it there. Again, Goten thought he was going to die.

Goten shakily lifted his arms and placed both hands on either side of Trunks’ chiseled face, tenderly caressing his earlobes as he did so. He didn’t know why he felt the sudden urgency to feel Trunks’ ears, but they had always looked so soft…  
He felt Trunks tense up in response, and suddenly what had started as a sweet and innocent kiss, quickly started edging into dangerous territory.  
Trunks was now aggressively pressing his lips to Goten’s, and was kissing him like a starved man. Goten panicked and, without thinking, grabbed Trunks’ hair and pulled it with a tight grip. Doing this made Trunks let out a stifled groan that he tried to cover up by quickly slipping his tongue inside Goten’s mouth. The innocent kiss turned hot and messy and wet and it was…perfect. Fucking perfect.  
But the sensation of Trunks’ slippery tongue massaging his own was starting to become too much for Goten to handle. Almost in reflex, his hips throbbed forward into Trunks, who still had his legs wrapped around him. Trunks immediately shifted his legs' position and released his hold, instead rushing to press a thigh in between Goten’s legs, rubbing it against his groin. He now had both hands firmly grasping Goten’s hips, pulling them closer to him. _'Oh, oh…he’s grinding his leg into my…' _Goten’s thoughts went haywire and he gasped.  
Before he could stop himself, he let out a loud, desperate moan into Trunks’ mouth. He heard it reverberate against his throat.__

___'I’m going to die, I’m going to die,'_ Goten kept repeating in his mind in agony.  
Except it wasn’t really agony… _he was drowning in pleasure.__ _

__His moan must have been the breaking point for the young half-Saiyan prince, because he suddenly tore his lips off Goten’s, panting when he did. He trembled and looked at Goten, his face bright red and eyes translucent in the moonlit sky above them. Goten’s heart skipped a beat._ _

__Goten wasn’t ready for the moment to end, but it had been too good to be true to begin with. He was getting ready for Trunks to get off of him, when Trunks unexpectedly blurted out, “Do you want to go further?”_ _

__Goten froze._ _

__Trunks didn’t give him a chance to reply before he clumsily slipped his hand under Goten’s shirt and placed it on his stomach. It felt so warm. Too warm…like it was about to set his skin on fire. His fingers inched closer to the seams of his underwear._ _

__“It doesn’t have to mean anything,” Trunks said awkwardly, his lips trembling, barely forming a whisper.  
Goten opened his mouth to try and say something, but he couldn’t form the words he wanted so badly for Trunks to hear.  
_Goten wanted to tell him that it would mean everything._ _ _

__

__“You know I can’t say no to you, Trunks,” Goten quietly replied instead.  
“But you can, you know that. So if you don’t want to take this further, I’ll stop. I-if you want me to,” Trunks was fumbling for words now.  
“I don’t want to stop,” Goten whispered. Trunks eyes widened and he stared wordlessly at Goten’s face, trying to gauge what his best friend might be thinking. Trunks tenderly pressed his forehead to Goten’s and closed his eyes, too embarrassed to continue looking into his best friend’s stare.  
“It doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to, ’Ten,” Trunks repeated softly, his fingertips now dancing underneath the seams of Goten’s underwear. Goten shuddered and threw his arms around Trunks’ neck, shifting himself so that he could press his lips to it. The light scent of sweat and liquor on Trunks’ neck made Goten melt; it was so sweet.  
“Just have your way with me already, you idiot.”  
And that’s all Trunks needed to hear._ _

__

__\- - - - -_ _

__

__When all was said and done, the two friends had helped each other wash the dirt from their hair and off their skin together by the same river Trunks had blasted Goten into earlier that night._ _

__

__They were both exhausted and way past Goten’s curfew now, so after they went through the motions silently, they snuck in to Goten’s room through his window. Goten’s keys had been long lost after Trunks had blasted him earlier. Neither of them said a word as Goten threw down sheets and pillows on the floor for Trunks. As they both slipped under the covers of their separate beds for the night, a flash of thunder burst outside and lit up the room. It started pouring.  
“Guess we really dodged a bullet there, didn’t we?” Trunks muttered softly, as to not wake anyone up in the house.  
Goten nodded and threw the covers over his head, everything spinning now. He knocked out without saying another word. 

__

**End of chapter 3.**

__

____

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the lack of real smut disappointed anyone; I wanted my first fic to be a little more safe for work haha. I think the next chapter will be the final one to this short story. Hope people have enjoyed reading my messy writing so far!


	4. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the two half-Saiyans' passionate night in the woods leads to some embarrassing moments...

Goten’s eyes were wide open now, and he was sitting up, drenched in sweat. His heart was beating so fast he was afraid it would burst through his chest. He remembered _everything_ that had happened the night before now. It wasn’t what had happened at that stupid party that had him a nervous wreck, but it’s what happened _after_. He shut his eyes tightly for a second and held his face in his hands, slightly digging his fingers into his skin.

When he couldn’t take it anymore, he threw the covers off him and stood up, carefully tip-toeing around Trunks who was still sleeping on the floor. He silently walked up to his window and plopped himself on the floor, hands and chin resting on the windowsill. He looked out the window and gazed at the stars glowing outside. It had stopped pouring now and only a light drizzle was buzzing against the glass. He could see his reflection staring back at him, pale and mortified. The soft, blue glow of the dark sky filtering in was slowly starting to turn into a dark orange, splattered with reds and yellows. The sun was rising now. He watched as the droplets on his window rolled down slowly, feeling soothed by the shining trail they left behind, reflecting the rising sun’s rays. Goten lulled his head to the side lazily and let his mind replay some of the night’s earlier madness… 

\- - - - -

_"Goten…," Trunks hummed his name harmonically, pressing his lips to the inside of his thighs fondly. He planted a trail of kisses up and down both thighs, slightly trembling as he did. “Your skin feels is so soft”, he breathed out.  
Trunks’ breathing was erratic, a byproduct of both his inebriation and nervousness with everything happening. He looked up at Goten from where he was positioned, between his legs, and slowly spread his thighs further apart. He had long since pulled off Goten’s clothing; he was just taking his time to explore his body and admire it entirely.  
Goten had been silent most of the time, overwhelmed with pleasure and embarrassment. He smiled sheepishly at Trunks and replied, voice cracking, “Thanks.” He didn’t know what else to say; he couldn’t say much else. He could barely speak, he was concentrating so hard on calming the spinning in his head and the palpitations in his chest.  
He was also afraid he might come at any moment, and he couldn’t handle the humiliation of his first sexual experience ending in thirty seconds. He felt a tremor at the thought.  
Trunks chuckled and bit down on his lip, his already-shade of red deepening across his cheeks.  
“You look tense, ‘Ten. I’ll stop teasing you now, promise…are you ready?” he grinned and looked at Goten, eyes half-lidded and hungry again. His pupils were blown.  
Goten smiled sheepishly and nodded, his cheeks feeling like they were on fire.  
Trunks then closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and…_  
———

_"Morning, boys!”_ Goku kicked open the door to Goten’s room and popped his head in excitedly. “Woah,” he scrunched his nose up and pinched it with his fingers. “Peeeee-yeeeeeew, you guys REEK of alcohol. You better wash up before you go down for breakfast, or Chi-Chi is going to have a stroke!” Goku began to say, when he stepped inside the room and stopped abruptly, continuing to sniff the air.

Goten groaned and sat up, holding his head in his hands. He opened one eye to glance over at Trunks, who was doing the same. They made brief eye contact and Trunks looked away, embarrassed. Goten had crawled back into his bed at some point after the mid-life crisis he had staring out his window at the crack of dawn, though he hadn’t slept much, grueling over every single dirty detail of what he and Trunks did the night before.

“What the heck, did you two go sparring late last night or somethin’? ‘Sides you guys smelling like a brewery, you both stink like sweat and dirt!”  
Goten dropped his hands and looked up at his dad, mortified. He remembered that Saiyans, especially full-blooded Saiyans, had an astute sense of smell. He was pretty sure it wasn’t just dried up sweat his dad was smelling. He gulped and thought to himself in a panic, _'Sh-shit. Guess we didn’t clean ourselves off as well as we thought we did. Drunken idiots!'_

“Yeah, we did. S-sorry, we got back pretty late and we wanted to burn off some of the alcohol to try and sober up, so figured sparring was the quickest way to do it,” Trunks interrupted cooly. He glanced at Goten while Goten mouthed an exasperated 'T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U!'

Goku burst out laughing and replied, “You boys…you’ll break Chi-Chi’s heart. Come on down for some breakfast! She’s got the whole table set up.” And with that, Goku turned around and trotted off, closing the door behind him loudly. 

The two best friends sat silently without so much as breathing a whisper for what felt like an agonizing amount of time. Eventually Goten cleared his throat and swung himself off his bed, grabbing a random gi he had littered in a messy pile of clean laundry. He tossed it at Trunks’ face, snorting as it made impact smack-dab with the middle of it. “Dude, you are out of it. Go ahead and wear that, it’s one of the gi’s Piccolo made for Gohan back when he actually trained, so your dad doesn’t kill you for showing up in a generic Son one when you go home later.”  
Trunks pulled the purple gi off his face and blinked, staring in confusion. “Huh?”

Goten blinked back, even more confused than his best friend was. _'Why is he being so weird?'_ Goten thought in a panic. Except he knew why, but he didn’t want to think about it when his mom and dad were waiting downstairs for them.  
“Do you really want to go downstairs smelling like…uh, my gunk?” Goten nervously laughed. “We don’t really have time to take a shower or do your laundry right now.”  
Goten might as well have shot a ki blast at Trunks; he looked like he was going to fly through the wall after what Goten said. His eyes opened wide and his cheeks burned up. When it looked like he finally managed to string together a coherent line of thought, he choked out, “Oh right.” Trunks blinked again and stood up, quickly falling back into his usual cool demeanor. “Do you have the cape too? I’ve always wanted to try it on,” he finally laughed.  
Goten threw a pillow at him and started for the bathroom to change into his own gi, laughing as he walked away. 

“I’m being serious!” Trunks called out after him.

“You wish!” Goten said as he stepped into his bathroom and closed the door behind him. He let out a sigh of relief and thought to himself, _'Maybe things won’t be weird between us after all.’_

——————

After they had finished changing, both boys raced from Goten’s room into the kitchen, tripping over each other and softly shoving against one another as they did so. “Boys, no rough-housing!” Chi-Chi called from the stove where she was flipping pancakes. For a while, everything felt normal again and both of them had forgotten the line they had crossed the night before. They sat down at the table where Chi-Chi served them each a heaping pile of pancakes that could have probably fed a small village.

“So, your father tells me you two made it home right before curfew?” Chi-Chi pried while mixing some more batter.

Goten’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Had she really not realized they broke curfew by like, three hours? He turned to look at Trunks, who held back a chuckle and winked before digging into his pile of pancakes. _'Punk is leaving me to fend for myself!’_ Goten hissed in his thoughts.

Goten opened his mouth to respond but before he could get a word out, Goku walked into the kitchen in the most ridiculous outfit Goten had ever seen. He was wearing a colorful, tropical button-up shirt with coconuts and palm trees plastered all over it. He tied the outfit together with a pair of bright pink swimming trunks and fiery red flip-flops. Trunks burst out laughing at the sight.  
“What’s with the surfer look, Goku?” he asked after nearly choking on his mouthful of pancakes from laughter.  
“Dad…” Goten pressed a hand to his face, embarrassed.  
“Haha, very funny, guys. Me and Chi-Chi are hanging out with Bulma and Vegeta today! A ‘double date’, Chi-Chi and Bulma insisted. We’re supposed to go be romantic at some pier or somethin’ somethin’,” Goku mumbled as he pulled out a chair and plopped himself next to Trunks. He started scarfing down at a pile of pancakes Chi-Chi had just served him. Goten stared at his dad in disbelief, intrigued by the fact he was actually going out with Vegeta for a reason other than to just spar.

“What? With mom and dad? Are you guys meeting here?” Trunks asked, sounding slightly panicked.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Goten and Trunks both jumped in their chairs. Goten blinked and stared at Trunks, not actually sure why he sounded so worried. Trunks furrowed his eyebrows and scrunched up his nose slightly, pointing at it and making a sniffing gesture at Goten. Goten felt himself turn pale when he realized Trunks was afraid of what scent Vegeta might pick up. Unlike Goku, Vegeta would actually be able to put two and two together.  
Both Chi-Chi and Goku hurried to the door to greet their guests, and as they did so, Goten felt like time and everything surrounding Trunks and himself suddenly stopped. Like he was in a bubble with him, everything else around them floating and just not important anymore. He felt his breathing grow shallow, and his heart started beating slower. He tried to swallow the lump he felt forming in his throat, and suddenly lost his great Saiyan appetite from the butterflies that had formed in his stomach.

Trunks was looking down at his now-empty plate of food, tapping his fingers on the table nervously. His thick, lavender brows were still furrowed up and he had a nervous look on his face. His sun-kissed cheeks had the slightest tint of pink under them, and Goten knew Trunks was trying to keep collected as he heard Vegeta’s scowls and Bulma’s excitement from the door.  
Goten felt his heart aching at the miserable sight in front of him. Trunks looked so _sad_. Did he regret what had happened between them the night before? Was he afraid he had ruined their friendship? Was he just really that drunk and horny? Does he actually like someone else??? Without thinking, Goten leaned over and grabbed Trunks’ hand, pulling it under the table where no one would be able to see them. He didn’t squeeze it or anything, he just…held it. Goten tried his best not to show it, but he could feel how pathetic his expression must look; he felt every piece of his heart breaking from the doubt and fears of losing the person he cared about most in this world. He picked up his gaze slightly to look at Trunks, who looked confused. As the voices of their parents got closer, Trunks quickly whispered, “‘Ten. We need to talk after this.” He shook Goten’s hand off and scooted himself further away from him. Goten bit his lip and blinked back the tears he felt wanting to sting his eyes.

“Are ya sure you’re not hungry, Vegeta? The boys are eatin’ breakfast, too!” Goku beamed as he walked into the kitchen and pointed at the empty chairs at the table.  
Vegeta scowled and shoved his hand at Goku’s face. “Would you stop pestering me, Kakarot? I have eyes, you know. I can see with them.”  
Vegeta was starting to ramble on about training when the corner of his mouth twitched slightly. He looked at the two boys for a few seconds and pulled an empty chair out, wordlessly. “Maybe I will join them, for just a minute, Kakarot. Leave us.”  
Goku blinked in confusion and laughed. “Alright, I’ll go pack my extra pair of swimming trunks for you since ya’ came in your training gear. That’s not beach attire!” Goku winked and chuckled as he walked off.  
Vegeta snorted as Goku walked away, and took his seat across the two best friends at the dining table.

Trunks and Goten both felt their souls leave their bodies but didn’t say anything, just pretended like they were finishing up with their food.

“Boy, are you blind? There’s nothing on those plates. I’m not surprised Kakarot’s youngest is a fool, but what are you on?” Vegeta scoffed at Trunks. Trunks’ back turned stiff as he sat up straight in response.

“Uh, h-hey, dad. Don’t tell mom, but I drank last night and feel like crap right now.” Trunks’ voice sounded like it was raised by an octave all of a sudden.

Vegeta stared at them both for a few more moments, silently. Finally he cleared his throat and snorted.  
_'This man really had to clear his voice to snort at us!?’_ Goten thought to himself; he felt like he was going to lose his mind.

Trunks swallowed hard and blurted out, “We sparred for a bit last night to burn off the alcohol.”

Goten shuddered and cringed, raising a balled up fist to his lips and his other hand as if to try and stop Trunks from saying what he had just said. It was all too obvious he was lying.  
Vegeta scrunched up his nose and Goten could have sworn there was a slight look of embarrassment to the otherwise confident and unfaltering Saiyan-prince’s poise. It quickly faded and Goten wondered if it was actually Vegeta starting to turn red from anger.

“Do you both take me for a fool? It certainly _smells_ like you both ‘sparred’, but it seems neither of you properly washed off the filth from it. Kakarot and I have certainly never _sparred_ this way before.”

By the time Vegeta had spat out his last word, Goten’s face was already buried deep in his hands, where he was hoping he’d just die and end his misery. He felt buzzing in his ears and didn’t want to look up anymore.

“D-dad, wait, we…” Trunks started saying, pleadingly.

Vegeta cut him off abruptly. “…I don’t care if you two are partners, mates, boyfriends- whatever this planet calls it,” Vegeta hissed as he stood up abruptly, and pushed his chair back in under the table. “Just don’t be so damned vulgar. I can smell the dirt and twigs you two rolled in. For Kami’s sake, Trunks, your mother has given you your own credit card. Get a damn room for yourself and the boy next time.”  
Goten felt himself screaming internally. What the fuck had he just heard? 

“DAD,” Trunks yelped out, half of him holding onto the chair for support and the other half falling out of it.

“Don’t worry, I’ve grown accustomed to this planet’s social customaries. I won’t be telling either of your mothers or that clown, Kakarot, until you both do it yourselves. Kakarot’s woman and myself have had a bet going on for years about this, since no one else would partake in it.”  
Through Trunks’ shock and disbelief, he still managed to respond, “What? What bet!?”

Vegeta snickered. “I’ve been able to smell the lust between you two since you both hit puberty. I bet that woman that you two would end up as mates, and she must allow for Kakarot to spar with me weekly without her incessant scolding once you two come out with it.” Vegeta started laughing to himself. _'His laughter sounds like the torture of a million souls,’_ Goten thought to himself. It was terrifying sometimes. Vegeta contained his laughter and then continued, “She really thought you two would fight over that girl someday, Marron. Ridiculous.”

Trunks eyes went wide and his lavender eyebrows flew up as high as was physically possible for them. His face was beet-red and his mouth dropped incredulously.  
Goten couldn’t believe what he was hearing, either; his head was spinning and he felt like he might actually hurl. As far as he knew, Trunks was still in the closet- only close friends and some people from school knew he was gay (or rather, people Trunks showed interest in before, and _wanted_ them to know he favored the boys).

Goten was averting direct eye contact with Vegeta as much as possible, when he felt Vegeta’s strong grip suddenly. He looked up to see he had placed a hand firmly on his shoulder.  
“Make sure you two get some actual sparring in. Can’t get weak during peaceful times, boy. You’ll start to look like that sorry excuse of a Saiyan you have for a brother.” And with that, Vegeta started walking out of the room. He glanced back one more time, with his arms crossed, and scoffed at Trunks as he looked him up and down. “And take that ridiculous purple thing off before the angry Namekian comes to claim another Saiyan as his offspring.” 

Goten’s mouth dropped as Vegeta walked out after that. He couldn’t help but hold back a laugh at his reference of Piccolo and Gohan’s father-son relationship.  
_'He just…started a fire in here and left without putting it out…’_ Goten thought, half-amused. The horror of what he said hadn’t sank in yet.

The two friends sat silently, Trunks’ with his chin burrowed into his fists. He was staring into space wordlessly. Goten couldn’t help but stare longingly at his best friend; he looked so _adorable_ even with that look of despair. Goten realized he was hopeless. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed now; five minutes, ten, fifteen? But eventually the clamoring of their parents quieted down as they left the house, off to their double-date.

Goten’s nerves were starting to get the better of him, so he got up to start clearing the table. Some more time passed, and the only sound between the two of them was the clinking of the dishes Goten was washing and placing on the rack to dry. He looked out the window as he finished rinsing a glass, and closed his eyes for a moment.  
_'I really fucked everything up, didn’t I? Things are so weird now that Trunks can’t even look me in the eye.'_  
He heard Trunks’s chair scrape the floor, and turned to see he had gotten up and was waiting by the door. He ran his hand through his silky hair and said, “If you’re blaming yourself or thinking that you ruined things between us, stop. I’m the one who initiated things last night. Come on, let’s go talk in your room.”

**End of chapter 4**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if somehow Goku and Vegeta's dialogue was cringe LOL. I was so nervous writing them; I haven't watched DBZ in English in years so went based off Japanese subtitle-vibes and other fics I've read.
> 
> And also, I apologize for how long this chapter took! I got busy with school and I'm not really a writer, so doubted myself through a lot of it. I've had a lot of fun writing this fic though. The final chapter ended up being kinda long so I'm slicing it in half, and will post the final part up in a few days. Thank you to those who have been kind enough to read, drop comments, and give kudos! I love our boys <3


	5. A galaxy of revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the truth comes pouring out in an unexpected way; waves of memories, remembering dozens of reasons loving each other has just always been so right for one another.
> 
> This moment of truth is a make or break; are the feelings mutual? 
> 
> This is the conclusion for this short love story. Thank you for sticking around and making it this far with me; enjoy!
> 
> (I am SO sorry if there are any grammatical errors; I just wanted to post this already because I have put it off for so long. I might come back and edit it but it will only be for any typos or errors I find, the story and ending itself will not change.)

Goten set down the cup he was rinsing and clenched his teeth as he shut the faucet off. Anyone else would have freaked to someone literally answering the thoughts in their head, but it wasn’t new that Trunks could basically read his mind. He wasn’t sure if it was a result of them fusing into Gotenks so many times during the span of their lifetime, or if it was just because they had been best friends for so long. All he knew is that it didn’t bother him or weird him out, and it felt so damn _good_ to hear Trunks’ voice right now. The sound of Trunks’ voice always soothed Goten; always so warm and welcoming, no matter the context.

Both boys made their way back into Goten’s room, and Trunks sat on the floor as Goten closed the door behind him.  
“Why are you sitting on the floor, weirdo?” Goten asked, realizing too late that he was the one probably being weird for pointing it out. He bit his lower lip in a panic, realizing he was starting to overthink even the most minuscule things now.

Trunks blinked, confused. “I just want to look at you while we talk, weirdo.” There was a teasing tone to the way he enunciated his words when he said it.

Goten shivered. He walked over to his bed and plopped himself on it, pulling up his knees to his chest and hugging them tightly. He felt childish and it was bothering him that Trunks was beating around the bush instead of just saying whatever was on his mind.  
“Trunks, what?” He whined, hating how immature he sounded, and hating the fact that he knew was pouting right now. Trunks always teased him about never growing out of his pouty face.

Trunks smiled a little, to Goten’s relief. He mumbled, “You’re making this so hard, ‘Ten. I don’t want to like, freak you out and lose you or anything.”  
Goten had had enough after hearing that. 

Without really thinking through what he was going to say, his mouth opened, and Goten started to sputter all his thoughts out loud at once for Trunks to hear.

“I’m just gonna come out with it before you hit me with that, ‘Last night didn’t mean anything, it was a mistake. I don’t like you like that, ‘Ten.’ Or whatever. I’m good at reading your mind, too, y’know.”  
Goten paused for a moment, and took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m not going to pretend like what we did last night didn’t mean anything to me, because it did. I know you’ve probably done stuff like that with a lot of guys, but I…I haven’t done that kind of stuff with anyone. And I don’t regret that my first time doing any of it was with you.”  
Trunks raised an eyebrow, and whispered, “…why?”  
Goten took a deep breath before mumbling, “I just...I really care about you, Trunks.” He closed his eyes and pressed his legs to his chest tighter. “I don’t trust anyone else like I trust you. I wouldn’t even want anyone else that close to me, let alone for them to lay a hand on me or do what we did,” Goten’s voice was getting smaller and he was starting to trail off. “It hurts when I see you hold hands with other boys, I don’t know, man.”  
If Trunks was shocked, or appalled, or relieved…he didn’t show it. He kept a calm, collected expression that Goten couldn’t read. He noticed one hand balled up into a fist slightly, but the rest of Trunks’ body didn’t tense up enough for Goten to try and gauge what he might be feeling. He let his fist relax and open back up, and finally replied with, “You suck at reading my mind, ‘Ten. Don’t quit your day job.” He grinned.

Goten groaned and rubbed his temples in disbelief. Sometimes he didn’t know why he ever expected anything serious to come out of his best friend’s ridiculous mouth.  
“It’s obvious you regret last night! You’ve been acting weird all day, dude. Look, if you’re feeling extra weird because you know it was my first time, it’s…fine. You may not feel the same way, but I don’t regret it. I’m glad it happened with you. All my firsts have been with you and I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Goten’s face was flushed; had he really just told his best friend all that? The same best friend who used to wet the bed with him as kids after Majin Buu nightmares?

Trunks eyes finally grew wider.  
“‘Ten…you’re _really_ ass at reading my mind. Calm down for a minute and stop jumping to conclusions; it was my first time doing a lot of what we did last night, too.”  
Goten rolled his eyes and then mumbled, “don’t bullshit me.” He grabbed a pillow and threw it at Trunks, burying his face in his hands after to hide his embarrassment.  
Trunks effortlessly blocked the pillow with a swift hand movement before continuiong. “I’m _not._ I would never lie to you and you know that. And anyway, how do I know you’re not the one ‘bullshitting’ me, by telling me that you’re in love with me?”

Goten choked. “ _Who_ said that!? I never said that!”

Trunks replied in an accusatory tone. “Sounds like you did, just now, with all that stuff about first times! Are you just messing with me then?”  
“What, do you think I’m just saying all this for shits and giggles? Trunks, what the hell? Do you know how hard it was to tell you all that?” Goten blinked back the tears he felt starting to sting behind his eyes again. Why was he being such a little bitch? He hated that he always started tearing up easily when he was upset. Not even Gohan was like this!

Trunks’ expression softened after he realized he had taken his joking too far again, and he stood up. “I’ve got an idea,” he exclaimed. Goten gaped.  
Trunks walked to the window, opened it, and jumped out. “Come on! By the river!” Trunks called as he flew off. Goten hesitated, but climbed out his window and flew after him anyway.

The trip took only a few seconds with how fast they both flew, but it felt like it took hours.  
‘Gods, what does he want now? To fight me, for real this time?’  
An even worse thought crossed Goten’s mind.

‘What if he wants to force me to confess I have feelings for him, so he can end our friendship? I’m so stupid, I really did basically tell him I was in love with him back there. Idiot!’  
Once they reached the river and landed, Trunks took a few steps away from Goten and got into position.  
Goten blinked, bewildered, and then groaned.  
At first he’d thought Trunks was going to pull his weird sparring stunt from last night again when he shifted his body, but he had gotten in position for something much worse.“Fusion? Really?” 

“You never wanna fuse anymore. Why?” Trunks whined.  
Goten knew that Trunks knew exactly why; for the past year or so, Goten had come up with every excuse he could _not_ to fuse with Trunks anymore. Their last fusion had happened some short time after they had both come out to each other, and things got kind of weird. 

A week or two after they had their talk, the two had a sparring session and decided to fuse since it had been a while. Neither Goku nor Vegeta really forced them to continue fusing (in fact, Vegeta hated the fact they both still did it occasionally; the first time he saw it happen he almost had a heart attack); regardless, Goten and Trunks thought it was good to keep in practice and continue learning new attacks in case Gotenks was ever needed again.  
So they fused, deciding it was a good time to develop a new move; but the second they turned into one person, their thoughts had gone haywire. Their brain was a muddled mixture of teenage angst, lust, aggressiveness, desire, straight up horniness…it was way more than the two best friends had ever shared with each other, even during other fusions. The thoughts they had during that fusion were humiliating, and both boys tried to laugh it off by attributing the whole ordeal to Saiyan instincts and primitive thoughts they probably didn’t know they had. 

Goten suspected most of those thoughts came from himself though, and he didn’t want to risk his best friend suspecting he was hiding feelings for him. He wanted to die at the idea of Trunks suspecting he wanted him, badly. All he thought about was kissing his best friend and stripping him down.

After that day and much to Goten’s relief, Trunks never brought up the strange thoughts and desires they shared as Gotenks again. But when they trained again a short while after that and Trunks asked to fuse, Goten flat out refused. When Trunks had insisted, Goten started feigning hurting an ankle or whatever half-assed lie he could come up with that didn’t even make sense for a Saiyan to be complaining about.

“‘Ten, please! We used to love fusing for training. Remember that time we sparred with your dad and actually pinned him down for a full minute?”

Goten snorted. “Yeah, and I remember the time we did that to your dad, too, and he almost sent us the next realm when he turned Super Saiyan Blue.”

Trunks started laughing. “Kami, That man has no chill.”

Goten’s expression softened and he smiled his usual pouty grin. “Zero chill.”

“So? Can we fuse, please? I want to show you something.”

Goten blinked. “How are you going to show me anything? Is it a new move? Please don’t tell me you’re still trying to take the Super Ghost Kamikaze attack to the next level. Dude, please, last time we tried that, we almost-“

Trunks cringed and cut him off quickly before he finished his sentence. “ACK! STOP! No, man, Kami.” Trunks pulled on his cheeks with his hands, frustrated.  
“You know how sometimes during fusion and even after, we’ll have memories of stuff we did even if we weren’t together? Like I have memories of Son family dinners I was never at, and the memories happen _as_ you. It’s weird.”

Goten swallowed hard, suddenly horrified at the possibility that after that last fusion, Trunks might possibly have memories as him, jacking off into the night at the thought of himself.

“G-go on,” Goten spat.

“…Yeah. So, I don’t know. I want to try and show you something that’s probably easier if you can just see what I see, instead of trying to put it into words.”  
Lamest excuse Goten ever heard, and he wasn’t sure how Trunks would be able to willingly control what Goten would even see or think during the fusion since there were only a few seconds where they each kept their individual presence before they turned into one person, but okay. 

“You know how everyone tells us Gotenks is kind of a brat? Pretty sure he gets that from you,” Goten teased as he stuck out his tongue. Without realizing it, he was already getting into the fusion dance position. He sighed. Trunks always got what he wanted; and he didn’t really mind it. He’d do anything to see him smile and to watch his bright blue eyes dance with laughter.  
Goten clicked his tongue and stood up straight, spreading his legs apart slightly. He threw his arms up to the side and yelled, “Alright, let’s do this!”  
Trunks did the same, and together they danced into one person.

_“Fuuuuuuuusion, HA!”_  
Goten had always found it impossible to describe how the actual fusion worked, or how it felt to have his thoughts melt into Trunks’s thoughts. Both his mom and Bulma asked them frequently about it; especially Bulma, who needed to know everything for science. She had given up trying to pry a description out of Vegeta who tried to erase any memories of ever sharing a body with Goku, and Goku, well…Goten could just assume his dad didn’t have the mental intellect to answer that question well enough to satisfy Bulma.

This time, when they fused, immediately Goten felt something different. Once their forefingers connected, there was a spark; both literally and figuratively. He thought he could see clearly before, but then he _really_ saw clearly.

There was a hot, bright flash and then Goten felt like he was seeing stars and the galaxy. He floated in the middle of space, with Trunks also floating what seemed like a few feet across from him. It was a really weird setting, and he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or if something had gone terribly wrong during fusion.

_’This doesn’t make sense, are we fused already? Why are my thoughts still my own? Why can I see Trunks in front of me? Where are we? Holy shit…’_ Goten’s thoughts were starting to turn erratic with worry and anxiety. He figured there was a delay from them having been out of practice for so long, or maybe their fingers slipped and something really was about to go wrong.

He felt like he was about to lose his mind and his body when all of a sudden, there was another hot flash. He let out a raspy groan and covered his face with his hands, feeling overwhelmed with the heat of the light blinding him.

His thoughts began to fuse with Trunks’, and he felt himself melting away into Gotenks. 

But then, something really strange happened. 

Usually by this point, he and Trunks would be fused into one person; same thoughts, same movements, just…completely one person. Instead, his head was filled with… _Trunks’ thoughts? Trunks’ memories?_ And they just came rushing in, suffocating, until he could only see through Trunks’ thoughts…through his _eyes_.  
For a second he was terrified, thinking they had somehow switched bodies instead of fusing. And then another flood of memories started pouring in from Trunks’ point of view, like a never-ending stream.

He was watching _himself_ grow up through Trunks’ memories and Trunks’ eyes.

Goten saw himself as a baby; chubby cheeks and unruly hair, being pulled on by Trunks. _How did Trunks even have baby memories still!? He was only a year old!_  
A flash.  
He saw himself in shambles, with his face bloodied and clothes torn in every which way from the time Broly had come back and it seemed like not even his big brother was going to be able to save them. Goten felt his heart stinging at the sight of himself injured, as if that had hurt Trunks immensely.  
A flash.  
He saw himself throwing a tantrum and pouting at Trunks during the Tenkaichi tournament he had lost to him. Trunks promised him a toy, and Goten saw his own goofy grin and instant face of forgiveness. He felt Trunks’ heart pang.  
A flash.  
He saw himself get into position for their first successful fusion. Their forefingers connected, perfectly aligned, and they turned into one person. For the first time, neither Trunks nor Goten felt alone. They felt complete, like nothing could ever hurt either of them.  
A flash.  
He saw himself separate from Trunks inside of Buu when their fusion had run out after they had been absorbed. His own face was motionless, knocked out; but it seems Trunks had fluttered his eyelids open long enough to look at him. He felt his heart ache before he felt Trunks slip into unconsciousness as well. They both died on this day.  
A flash.  
He saw himself open his eyes back to life after Goku and Vegeta had wished them all back from the dead.  
A flash.  
He watched them play, and play, and play; memory after memory. He saw himself grow taller through Trunks’ eyes, his facial features and hair changing to resemble his own person instead of a carbon copy of his father. And every feature of his that changed, he saw through Trunks’ gaze with an intensity that not even he himself ever paid attention to in the mirror.  
Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash.  
Flash after flash, Goten’s heart filled with Trunks’ memories of their friendship growing year after year of their life. He felt the way Trunks’ heart would pound when he’d hear Goten tapping on his window, whether it was in the morning on a Saturday to play video games all day, or in the middle of the night before a big exam to beg for him to explain that one math problem he just couldn’t get right, no matter how hard he tried.  
His heart beat the hardest when the window-taps came at night.  
His heart beat so, so hard when Goten would fall asleep next to Trunks after finally understanding that damn math problem.  
His heart beat so damn hard as he would brush Goten’s bangs from his face to stare at his long eyelashes.  
His heart beat excruciatingly hard when Goten would throw his arms around Trunks in a friendly embrace, or would curl up in bed next to him to spend the night.  
A flash, and the memories ended. There was a light fog that finally started clearing up in front of him, and Goten really did see now. He could see everything.

Goten realized that Trunks was as hopelessly in love with him, as he was with him. And he had loved him as long as he had, if not longer.

A flash.

_The memories stopped, and their thoughts were no longer their own, but Gotenks’. And so they stayed as one person for thirty minutes, shooting ki blasts into the sky and skipping rocks in the river to pass the time._

One last flash, and each boy shot out and fell butts to the ground. Goten sat there, looking down at his feet and digging his nails into the dirt beneath him. He felt his face burning, and he wasn’t sure if he dared look his best friend in the eye.  
The decision was made for him when he saw a swish of lavender and suddenly Trunks’ hands cupped his face and turned it to face him.  
“So don’t you see, ‘Ten?” Trunks blurted out, his eyes as clear and blue as the sky smiling down at them from above.  
Goten gulped. He felt his body tremble, and his palms started to perspire. He dug his nails into them as he formed fists. He was about to shut his eyes, when Trunks pressed his forehead to his and hissed, “don’t you dare take your eyes off me.”

The warmth of Trunks’ breath sent chills down Goten’s spine, and he felt the butterflies in his stomach quiver. 

“You look like an alien from this close, Trunks.”  
Goten sighed. He always tried to joke his way out of serious situations. Guess he had picked up that bad habit from Trunks. Or his dad; who knew anymore.

Trunks pulled his face away, but did not loosen his grip on Goten’s cheeks.  
“Goten,” he said breathily, sending another wave of shivers down Goten’s spine. “So you see, don’t you? You see that I love you. I’m so in love with you, man, do you know how hard it’s been to keep my hands off you the last few years? How much I’ve wanted to sneak a kiss in while we sparred? Just…even just how hard it’s been for me not to hold you while we would sleep together?”

Goten grabbed Trunks arms and furrowed his eyebrows together, frowning. “Then why didn’t you tell me that when you came out to me last year? Why date all those stupid guys instead?” He couldn’t help but feel bitter, thinking about how awful it had felt for him to watch Trunks hold other boys hands instead of his. “Do you know how awful that was for me sit around and watch?”

He could tell his words had cut his friend deeply, and Goten’s heart ached.

Trunks looked down and gave his friend a sad, small smile. “To get you off my mind, ‘Ten. I couldn’t continue waking up day after day pining after you. I had to get my mind off you. I had to do whatever I could to forget about you romantically, because I didn’t want to risk losing your friendship over some stupid feelings you might hate me over.”  
Goten was torturing himself internally now. How was it someone as intelligent, as breathtakingly handsome as his best friend, could actually have feelings for him?

“You know you’re too good for me, right, Trunks?” Goten whispered meekly.  
Suddenly Trunks let Goten’s face go and threw his arms around him, embracing tightly.

“‘Ten, stop saying stupid shit and shut up for a second.”  
Goten’s mouth flew open. “Woah.”  
“Shut up. How could you say that? Are we not equals in strength now that we’re older? Are you not the son of the strongest being on this planet, probably this whole universe?”“Trunks, you’re literally royalty.”  
“Again, shut up.” Trunks cupped Goten’s face and looked into his eyes once more, with a furious glare this time. The icy fire burning inside of them cut through Goten.  
“You are so incredible, Goten. I don’t know why you deny it, but you’re smart as hell, you’re handsome as hell, you’re kind, sweet, caring. You always do what’s right, even when I’m tempting you to do something wrong.” Trunks took a deep breath, and watched as Goten swallowed in anticipation.  
Trunks let out a sigh of relief, and continued.  
“Goten, you’re such a good person, you make _me_ want to be a better person. Everything I do is to make sure I can become someone worthy of being your best friend. You’re just so kindhearted…you never start fights, you only end them. You basically grew up without a father, and yet you’ve grown up with a bigger smile than I have. You live every day carrying the weight of your father’s greatness, and your brother’s intelligence on your shoulders, further bogged down by your mother’s expectations…and yet you _never_ complain. Ever. Seriously, sometimes I think you’re too good to be a real person. But you think _I’m_ too good for you? Please.” 

Goten’s eyes were huge, his expression completely dumbfounded by everything Trunks had said. He felt his eyes begin to well up with tears.  
Goten felt his heart swell up and he wanted to scream. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

_’He loves me, he obviously loves me too. But what happens when I tell him I love him, too? What happens to us? Everything’s going to change. I’m scared, I’m so, so scared.’_  
Goten bit his bottom lip and clenched his fists.

Finally, Goten broke free of Trunks’s embrace and stepped back.

Trunks stepped forward in an attempt to grab him again, but Goten threw his arms up and yelled. 

“STOP, Trunks. Just stop. I don’t know if I can do this. I can’t.”

And so, Trunks stopped. He took a step back and dropped both arms against his sides, blinking in confusion; the sign of defeat was beginning to wear him down. “You can’t? You can’t tell me you love me?” His voice cracked as he said it.

Goten opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Trunks bit his bottom lip and furrowed his eyebrows, pausing for a moment. For a second it looked like he was going to cry, too- but instead, he let out a mischievous grin. One of those terrifying ones he let out when he had some stupid idea brewing up his sleeve.  
“‘Ten, it’s kind of obvious. You were practically screaming my name last night while I-”  
“TRUNKS,” Goten yelled. Did he have to take such a serious moment and turn it into a joke? Again? Gods, they were both hopeless idiots sometimes.  
But Trunks didn’t let up. “Man, I know you told me you like dudes too, so at first I thought maybe you let me suck you off because you just really wanted to experience it with a guy. But then when you started moaning so loud I thought the wolves might start replying, I thought, okay. Maybe he’s just really horny?”  
Goten started taking a few steps towards Trunks, both fists clenched and ready to knock him out. 

And yet, Trunks kept going.

“Okay, so then I started thinking. You know, as I was sucking your dick and your moans were getting louder,” Trunks teased, lulling his head to the side and licking his lips. “Oh, and I know you were fighting back the urge to scream my name,” he snickered as he winked and waved his finger at Goten. “Anyway, so I started to suspect my feelings for you might not have been one-sided this whole time. I mean, you were _really_ into it, ‘Ten. And it was so fucking sexy, I was afraid I’d come just from the sight of your eyes rolling into the back of your skull.”  
“You’ve got some fucking nerve, Briefs.” Goten grabbed Trunks’ collar, balling up the fabric into his fist. He was so furious that he could feel his nails digging into it. _’He really knows how to push my fucking buttons.’_

And then Trunks’ grin got bigger.

He grabbed at Goten’s collar too, and jumped on him. He held himself up by wrapping his legs around Goten’s waist and clutching the fabric to the gi Goten was wearing, tightly.

Trunks’ voice softened suddenly, and it lost that annoying, playful tone he had been teasing him with.  
“And then I finally convinced you to fuse with me after so long, and that settled it.”  
Goten blinked and replied exasperatedly, “What?”

“I saw all your memories and read all your thoughts, too, you goof. You started feeling butterflies in your stomach for me around the same time I did for you. But last year those feelings really turned into something else, didn’t they?”

Goten felt his face start to burn up, and repositioned his grip on Trunks by holding his waist. 

“Kami. You didn’t. I thought I suppressed my thoughts before we fused.”  
Trunks laughed his noisy, breathy-laugh, and Goten knew he was about to say something stupid again.

“‘Ten, I saw the memory from your point-of-view of that time we went to the Kame House with everyone last summer where we ended up stripping down to our underwear, _impromptu_ , to jump in the water and go swimming.” Trunks paused and curled his lips into a cynical smile.

Goten’s face went pale as he croaked out, “You DIDN’T.”

Trunks sighed dramatically before casually throwing an arm up to brush back his lavender bangs from his face. He grasped the fabric on Goten’s chest with his free hand to prevent from falling backwards.  
“I thought it was kind of weird when you ran in the house suddenly after seeing me come out of the water all wet. With the sun shining down on me, and illuminating every muscle on my body, according to your thoughts? And I guess my boxers were particularly _tight_ that day, too.”

Goten growled and grabbed Trunks face. “Why are you trying to make me go crazy?”  
Trunks ignored him and laughed again before snorting out, “You ran in the house to hide the huge boner you sprung.” 

Goten pressed his fingers into Trunks’ scalp, pulling on some lavender strands as he did so in the process. He was considering head-butting his best friend into oblivion, his incessant laughing driving him mad, when Trunks suddenly stopped.

He leaned forward and touched the tip of his nose to Goten’s, eyes half-lidded as he whispered, “Enough playing around, ‘Ten. I love you, and I know you love me too. I don’t think either of us knows or even wants to know a life without the other in it, so let’s stop pretending we can keep fighting this. Let’s lose ourselves in our feelings, please.” Trunks whimpered.

Trunks nuzzled his nose against his and then pressed both hands against Goten’s chest, with enough force to make him fall flat on his back with Trunks on top of him.  
“Trunks,” Goten opened his mouth to say something, but before he could speak another word, Trunks’ lips crashed against his own.

Trunks tangled his hands in Goten’s hair and kissed him so hard that neither of them could breathe.

But Goten didn’t care. 

His own lips mashed against Trunks’ like a starved man. Both were hungrily pushing back against each other’s mouths, as if having a competition to decide which would suffocate the other first. Trunks pried apart Goten’s clenched teeth with his tongue, and then slipped it inside as far as it would go. Goten felt a husky moan escape his throat at the excitement of Trunks’ tongue colliding against his own, the moist sensation succumbing him to pleasure. Trunks was working his tongue like an expert, massaging the inside of Goten’s mouth in ways he didn’t know was possible.  
The kiss was messy and hot and breathy and wet and…it was perfect. Absolutely, breathtakingly perfect.

And so they kissed and they kissed and they kissed and they kissed, until neither could breathe anymore and their panting was getting louder than the smacking of their lips against each other. Trunks slowly pulled away, with a small string of saliva still connecting the two of them. He laughed and gently wiped Goten’s lips with the back of his hand, nervously sitting up and offering a hand to Goten.

Goten took his best friend’s hand and let him pull him up, crossing his legs as he sat up breathlessly and stared at the half-Saiyan prince’s face with adoration.

Goten rubbed his forehead skittishly and finally breathed out, “…Yeah, I’m hopelessly, absurdly in love with you too.” He let out a nervous laugh and said it again, louder than before.  
“I love you, Trunks. I love you so much.”

The two best friends pressed their foreheads together once more and closed their eyes, completely embracing the warmth of the sun beaming down over their heads. 

And they both sat there in silence, enjoying each other’s company in an endless bliss, knowing they’d never have to worry about being alone or losing one another.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo this took me a hot minute to finish up. This was my very first fan fiction, so I apologize for any obvious mistakes or contradictions that might have happened here and there. 
> 
> I love Trunks and Goten as a pair/ship so much, I really hope to write more of them in the future even though I'm not a writer LOL. I'll try my best anyway, even if I'm slow at getting to it.
> 
> Thank you to those who read my short story! Hope I managed to bring a smile to some faces.


End file.
